Betrayal
by HpIcMlVr
Summary: What was it like when Sirius found his friends dead, on the hand of a traitor? A oneshot of the night Harry's parents died.


**I was reading Prisoner of Azkaban, and thought what Sirius actually went through that night that Voldemort killed Harry's parents. So I wrote this. Hope you like it! **

**Betrayal**

It was the perfect plan. Sirius knew that Voldemort had guessed who the Potters' secret keeper was. He knew that Voldemort would come to find him soon, and although he would never betray James and Lily, he had thought of an idea that would throw Voldemort off completely. Sirius wouldn't be able to tell Voldemort where they were, even if he wanted to.

The plan was flawless. No one would ever suspect that little Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper. Voldemort certainly wouldn't, at least. He would suspect someone a little more menacing than Peter, someone like Sirius. Plus, he believed someone had tipped Voldemort off that it was him. He guessed that Voldemort already knew Sirius was secret keeper, or thought he knew, and he wasn't going to make it that easy for him.

Sirius left his house and got onto his motorbike. He thought he'd go visit Peter, see how he was doing. He kicked it into gear and flew off into the air, towards his friend's house. When he got there, he hurried forward and knocked on his door of Peter's house, which was protected with various charms to keep him safe. When he got no answer he knocked again.

Nothing.

Where was he? Where would he have gone, so soon into the Fidilous Charm? Sirius, James, and Lily all told him to lie low for a while, stay in his house, keep safe until everything was all worked out. Sirius circled the house, looking in the windows. Nothing. He looked into the backyard, to find similar results. He went back to the front door.

"Alohomora." He muttered, and tried the handle.

The door opened. Why did the door open? What happened to all the protective enchantments they had set up? Worried, he entered the house and looked around. After ten minutes he came to the conclusion. The house was empty.

Sirius was now starting to get worried. Where was he? There was no sign of forced entry, no sign of struggle. He was sure that Peter had left the house on his own accord, but why? Why would he do that when he knew he was in danger?

And then it hit him. Fear swelled up inside of him. Something wasn't right.

Dumbledore had been worried that there was a traitor among them.

Peter was gone.

Sirius sprinted out of the house and jumped onto his motorbike. He flew as fast as possible. He had to get to James' house, he had to make sure they were alright.

"They'll be alright," He muttered to himself, "You're just overreacting, Peter is probably just…he's probably with them, yeah that's it, Peter got worried, so he went to them. And then Voldemort went to Peter's and broke the enchantments to find him gone. That's it, please be it…" Yet, although he continued to mumble to himself that they were fine, and that Peter would never betray them, the fear within him continued to grow.

He landed just outside Godric's Hollow and drove into the village. "They're fine, they're-"

He stopped in front of the Potters' house in and clutched onto the handlebars tightly, his face turning white, contorting in pain. The house was ruined. One side of it had been completely blasted off. He slowly got off his motorbike and walked to the door, in a daze. He saw people around the house, talking, murmuring things to eachother, all looking shocked. He broke into a run and threw open the door. Gasping, he fell to the floor, right next to the body of his best friend.

"NO!" He cried, not believing it, "James! No!" It couldn't be, his best friend, the one who had always been there, who he'd done everything with, was gone. He heard a noise from upstairs and jumped up, his wand out.

"Who's there?" He shouted.

Hagrid appeared on the stairs, his face red, tears streaming from his eyes. He was carrying a bundle of blankets, that could only contain his godson, Harry. With this he fell back down.

"They're all dead?" He asked, weakly, "All of them?" Harry was just a child, only a year old, and his life was ended. It was horrible. James, Lily, Harry, he loved the three like his own family, and to see them all dead, because of him…

"No." Hagrid croaked, as he reached the bottom of the staircase.

"What?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Harry lives."

Sirius jumped up and ran to Hagrid, and he saw the boy in his arms, living, breathing, sleeping.

"Alive?" He asked, amazed, "How?"

"I dunno, but he's alive and You know who's gone-"

"Gone?"

"Tha's righ', gone. Killed James an' Lily, and then tried ter kill Harry too. The curse backfired, and he disappeared." Hagrid explain. Sirius felt a sudden relief, but the pain he felt was too great, and overpowered it.

"I can't believe it." He said, "They're dead, both of them, dead!" Hagrid came forward and patted him on the back, "It'll be alrigh', it'll be alrigh' Sirius, I'm sorry, I really am. They were great people, it's horrible tha' this…" He broke down into great tears, that fell to the floor with a splash. He then looked down at Harry, "At least Harry's alive." He muttered, with a sad smile.

"Hagrid, let me have him. I'll take him home, he can live with me. I'm his godfather, it's what James and Lily would want." Sirius said looking at the boy he had come to love.

Hagrid shook his head, "Sorry, Sirius, bu' I can't. Dumbledore gave me strict orders ter rescue him from here and take him ter his aunt's and uncle's house."

"But Hagrid-"

"Sorry, but it's wha' Dumbledore said. If anyone knows wha's best for him, it's Dumbledore."

Sirius nodded, giving in. It was no use trying to fight it.

And then it hit him. Dumbledore thought he was still secret keeper. He hadn't told him, only Lily and James had known about the switch. And now Dumbledore probably thought he had betrayed his own friends to Voldemort. Anger once more hit him towards Peter. He had trusted him! He was their _friend_, he would have died to protect Peter, yet Peter betrayed his best friend to Voldemort.

"Take my bike, Hagrid," He said, shaking with anger, "Take my bike, you'll get Harry there faster. Please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, here." He tossed him the keys, "Keep him safe."

With one more pat on the back, Hagrid was gone, and so was Harry. Harry would be safe, Sirius knew it. But now there was only one thing on his mind: revenge. He ran out of the house and through the crowds, to everyone's shock. He ran, murder in his heart. He ran until he saw him: A small man, slightly smiling from far away.

"PETER!" Sirius yelled, enraged. His yell attracted the attention of the crowd of Muggles. He began to go to Peter, but before he could, Peter had apparated in front of him.

"You betrayed them!" Peter yelled, "How could you betray Lily and James, your friends?" His voice was believable, but his face betrayed his emotions. He was smiling, with an evil grin.

"You-" Sirius pulled out his wand. He didn't care what happened to him, he would end Peter, the man who he had trusted, the man who had killed them, and framed him.

There was suddenly an explosion. Dust went everywhere and Sirius almost fell backward, but was able to stay upwards. He looked around for Peter, and found him. He pointed his wand. Suddenly there was a flash of silver, a strange sound on the pavement, and blood everywhere. Peter disappeared, replaced by a rat.

And then he was gone.

The dust cleared and Sirius looked around, shocked. Twelve muggles were laying on the ground, dead. In front of him was a heap of robes, covered with blood, and a finger.

He had faked his own death, and now he was gone.

Peter Pettigrew was now wormtail.

James was dead.

Lily was dead.

Harry was an orphan.

Sirius had told them to switch. It was all his fault, all his fault.

They were dead because of him.

Everyone thought Peter was dead.

Everyone would think he killed James, and Lily, everyone would think he killed Peter.

There was no point in running, no point in hiding. All was lost, all was gone.

He began to cry, with no tears in his eyes. His dry sobs echoed everywhere. He had never been able to cry with tears, James had always laughed at him, said that when he cried it looked like he was laughing.

James. James was dead, and it was all his fault.

All his fault.

Men began to appear, but he barely noticed. They disarmed him and he allowed his wand to fly from his hand. He saw a red light, and knew no more.

That night, Azkaban received one more prisoner. However, this one, unlike all the others, was innocent.

**Review?**


End file.
